narutofandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) este un shinobi din Konohagakure . El a primit un Sharingan de la prietenul său din copilărie, Obito Uchiha, când era mai tânăr, devenind cunoscut drept Kakashi Copiatorul Ninja (コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) și Kakashi al Sharinganului '(写輪眼のカカシ, ''Sharingan no Kakashi). Cu ajutorul talentului său înnăscut, abilităților sale și al Sharinganului, el a devenit unul dintre cei mai capabili și cunoscuți ninja din lumea. Mai târziu, devine liderul Echipei 7 și folosind anii săi de experiență, își antrenează elevii pentru a devenii ninja de excepție şi îi învaţă importanţa lucrului în echipă. După Al Patrulea Război Shinobi, Kakashi este numit 'Al Șaselea Hokage '(六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage). Biografie Copilărie Pentru că mama lui a murit când el a fost foarte tânăr, Kakashi a fost crescut de tatăl său, Sakumo Hatake. Sakumo a fost faimos în întreaga lume shinobi, salvând Konoha cel puţin odată; Kakashi în mod particular adorândul. După ce a trecut examenul de admitere la Academie, Kakashi s-a întâlnit cu Might Guy, care, în ciuda faptului că a fost criticat de Kakashi pentru faptul că nu a avut destul talent, a început să-l placă. Sakumo și-a avertizat fiul să își ia antrenamentul în serios pentru că Guy ar putea deveni mai puternic decât el într-o zi. În timpul unei misiuni a lui Sakumo, el a luat decizia de a-și salva colegii decât să ducă la capăt misiunea. Eşecul misiunii a avut consecinţe dezastroase pentru Tărâmul Focului, cauzând multora din Konoha, chiar şi colegii salvaţi, să-l denigreze din cauză că şi-a abandonat misiunea. Dezonorat, Sakumo s-a sinucis după ce a suferit o lungă depresie. Văzând prin ce a trecut tatăl său şi determinat să nu facă aceleaşi greşeli ca tatăl, Kakashi a decis să își trăiască viața strict după codul ninja. Capitolul 240, paginile 18-19 În Academie, Kakashi a obținut cele mai bune note, câştigând reputația de copil minune și fiind cel mai bun din generația sa. Capitolul 84, pagina 17 În cele din urmă, Kakashi a devenit rapid foarte popular printre colegii săi, iar talentul său a fost de asemenea recunoscut, absolvind Academia într-un singur an la vârsta de numai 5 ani. Naruto: Shippūden episodul 385 Apoi a devenit membru al unei echipe de genin, împreună cu Rin Nohara și Obito Uchiha sub comanda lui Minato Namikaze. Pentru a dovedi că merită să devină genini, Minato le-a dat un ultim test, să fure unul dintre cei doi clopoței pe care îi avea la el. Minato a ezitat mai puțin cu prodigiosul Kakashi decât cu Rin şi Obito, pentru ca ei să nu obțină clopoțeii fără lucru în echipă. În mod neaşteptat, Kakashi a realizat asta, dar doar i-a folosit pe Obito şi Rin pentru a obține pentru el un clopoțel. Văzând ca cei trei au reușit să atingă adevăratul scop al acestui test - lucrul în echipă - Kakashi, Rin și Obito au devenit elevii lui Minato. Naruto: Shippūden episode 360 Cu toate că, Minato i-a încurajat să îşi înbunătățească lucrul în echipă, mesaj receptat de Obito şi Rin, Kakashi l-a ignorat. În timpul său ca elev al lui Minato, Kakashi, împreună cu cei doi colegi ai săi, au cunoscut-o destul de bine pe soția mentorului lor, Kushina Uzumaki. Îndrăgindu-i pe cei trei, Kushina îi ajuta cu antrenamentele și le aducea mâncare gătită de ea. Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, OVA Echipa Minato a mers în multe misiuni de-a lungul carierei sale, dar devotamentul lui Kakashi față de reguli a făcut dificilă colaborarea cu el. La 6 ani, Kakashi a avansat la gradul de chūnin după ce l-a învins pe Might Guy în a treia rundă a examenului. Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, OVA În anime, datorită reputației de geniu a lui Kakashi, Guy a anunțat că ar vrea să îl provoace. La început, Kakashi a încercat să îl ignore dar Guy l-a sâcâit până a acceptat. Deși Kakashi câștiga mai mereu, Guy nu a renunțat niciodată să încerce să-l învingă. Kakashi a început să îl placă și a continuat să accepte provocări din ce în ce mai ridicole (provocări ce variază de la concursuri de mâncat până la Piatră-Hârtie-Foarfece) până a obținut 49 de câștiguri și 50 de înfrângeri. Capitolul 38, pagina 12 Naruto Shippūden episodul 241 Al Treilea Război Shinobi La scurt timp după ce a devenit jōnin, Kakashi a fost desemnat să fie cel care-i conduce pe Obito și Rin într-o misiune din care Konoha va beneficia în război. Ei trebuiau să distrugă Podul Kannabi, care era folosit de forțele Iwagakure pentru a intra în Kumogakure. Aceasta va fi prima mișcare ofensivă a Konohăi în acest război. În drumul spre pod, Rin este răpită de doi ninja din Iwagakure numiți Kakkō și Taiseki. Obito a sugerat imediat să se ducă să o salveze dar Kakashi a refuzat deoarece trebuiau să termine misiunea, determinat să nu facă aceeași greșeală ca și tatăl său. Capitolele 239-241 Obito nu a fost de acord și a plecat în căutarea lui Rin, dar nu înainte să menționeze că el îl considera pe Sakumo un adevărat erou pentru că nu și-a abandonat camarazii. La puțin timp după ce Obito a plecat, Kakashi și-a amintit vorbele de lui Obito și de bunătatea lui Rin. El a realizat că tatăl său a avut dreptate când nu și-a continuat misiunea, ceea ce l-a făcut să se ducă după Obito. A ajuns la timp să-și salveze prietenul de Taiseki, folosind sabia tatălui său. În ciuda dezavantajului de 2-la-1, Taiseki, folosindu-și experiența, a reușit să-l rănească pe Kakashi, acesta a încasat o lovitura menită pentru Obito, obținând o cicatrice verticală peste ochiul său stâng, lăsându-l doar cu un singur ochi bun. Capitolele 241-242 Dorința lui Obito de a-și apăra prietenii i-a trezit Sharinganul care l-a ajutat să-l ucidă pe Taiseki. După ce au găsit-o pe Rin și l-au învins pe Kakkō cu ajutorul lui Obito, Kakashi și-a eliberat colega dintr-un genjutsu înainte ca oponentul lor să încerce să prăbușească locul peste ei. În timp ce încercau să scape, Kakashi a fost lovit de o piatră pe care nu a văzut-o din cauza ochiului său bandajat și a căzut. Obito l-a dat la o parte din calea unui bolovan însă el nu a mai avut timp să fugă iar partea dreaptă a corpului său a fost zdrobită. Realizând că era pe moarte, Obito i-a dat Sharinganul său lui Kakashi drept un cadou întârziat. Rin i-a implantat Sharinganul în ochiul stâng al lui Kakashi, iar acesta a reușit să-și perfecționeze tehnica Chidori și l-a ucis pe Kakkō. S-a întors să vadă dacă ar putea face ceva pentru Obito, dar a fost obligat să plece împreună cu Rin. Cu ajutorul lui Minato, ei au reușit să termine misiunea și au putut plânge aparenta moarte a lui Obito. Capitolele 242-244 La un moment dat, Kakashi a semnat un contract de convocare cu ninkenii. Mai târziu, în anime, echipa lui Kakashi și a lui Rin l-a primit pe Guy drept înlocuitor pentru Obito. În această misiune, Kakashi și Guy au început să aibă încredere deplină unul în celălalt și Kakashi a reușit să despice un fulger în două cu Chidori, dându-i un nou nume, Tăietorul de Fulgere. Naruto Shippūden episodul 288 Într-o altă misiune, Kakashi a întâlnit o fată numită Hanare din Satul Jōmae care se pierduse. El a învățat-o cum norii o pot ajuta să găsească drumul înapoi la profesorul ei. Naruto Shippūden episodul 199 La ceva timp după evenimentele de la Podul Kannabi, Rin a fost capturată de Kirigakure. Cu ajutorul haitei sale de câini ninja, Kakashi a reușit să o găsească. Naruto Shippūden episodul 371 El a salvat-o însă nu înainte să fie forțată să devină jinchuriki pentru bestia cu Trei-Cozi. În drumul lor spre Konoha, ei au fost ambuscați de jōnini și Anbu din Kiri. Capitolul 604, pagina 10 Rin, care știa de planul celor din Kiri de a elibera bestia în Konoha, l-a implorat pe Kakashi să o omoare. După ce acesta a refuzat, Rin a așteptat ca el să se pregătească să atace și s-a pus intenționat în fața sa, Capitolul 629, paginile 14-16 totul rezultând în Kakashi străpungând-o cu Tăietorul de Fulgere, lăsându-i pe shinobi din Kiri șocați și pe Kakashi devastat. Capitolul 604, pagina 19 Kakashi și Obito - care încă trăia și observa totul de la distanță - și-au dezvoltat Sharinganul și au „trezit” Sharinganul Mangekyo în același timp. Frânt de oboseală și copleșit de durere datorită rolului pe care l-a jucat în moartea lui Rin, Kakashi și-a pierdut cunoștința și a leșinat, în timp ce Obito, a cărui mânie s-a manifestat în noile sale abilități de manipulare a lemnului, i-a omorât cu brutalitate pe shinobi din Kiri. Capitolul 605 Deși Kakashi a fost cel care a omorât-o pe Rin, Obito l-a lăsat în viață și a fost găsit mai târziu de shinobi din Konoha. Capitolul 606, pagina 9 În anime, în ciuda carierei sale în creștere, Kakashi era bântuit de faptul că a omorât-o pe Rin cu mâna sa și avea coșmaruri. De atunci, Kakashi și-a evitat colegii de clasă. Când Minato a fost ales drept Hokage, simțind că elevul său avea nevoie să meargă într-o altă direcție în viață după ce a pierdut-o pe Rin, l-a înscris pe Kakashi în Anbu în ciuda vârstei sale fragede. Naruto Shippūden episodul 349 După război După terminarea războiului, Kakashi a muncit mult și și-a construit o reputație în primul său an în Anbu. Motivația sa a venit din amărăciunea pe care a simțit-o după pierderea lui Rin. Totuși, majoritatea oamenilor aveau impreisa că el a ucis-o pe Rin pentru a nu divulga secretele satului și l-au poreclit „Ucigătorul de prieteni”. Naruto Shippūden episode 355 Eventual a fost promovat căpitan Anbu și liderul Echipei Ro care răspundea direct Hokagelui. Mai târziu, Kakashi a aflat de la Minato că soția sa, Kushina era însărcinată și i-a fost ordonat să o protejeze pe timpul sarcinei de 10 luni. Kakashi a respectat acest ordin cu fidelitate și n-a scăpat-o pe Kushina din priviri, urmărind-o constant din umbră, chiar și atunci când era cu Minato. Naruto Shippūden, episodul 350 Kakashi vizita mormintele lui Obito si al lui Rin des în Cimitirul din Konoha și Piatra Memorială, curățându-le pietrele de mormânt și aducând flori. Într-una dintre aceste ocazii, el a vizitat mormântul lui Rin și a spus că se va naște copilul lui Minato, fără să știe că Tobi îl urmărea și a auzit ce a spus. Capitolul 607, pagina 6 În noaptea în care trebuia să nască Kushina, Kakashi a simțit că ceva rău avea să se întâmple. La scurt timp, Vulpea cu Nouă Cozi a apărut. Naruto Shippūden, episodul 350 În timpul atacului bestiei asupra satului, lui Kakashi și prietenilor săi le-a fost interzis să participe în apărarea satului de către Shinku Yuhi și alți shinobi seniori deoarece erau generația tânără. Capitolul 503, pagina 7 În timp ce Minato și Kushina au sigilat monstrul în fiul lor, atât ei, cât și mulți alții au pierit. După ce Hiruzen Sarutobi a fost pus să își reia atribuțiile de Hokage, Danzō Shimura l-a abordat pe Kakashi care era îndurerat de moartea lui Minato. El i-a spus lui Kakashi că datorită lui Hiruzen, el nu și-a putut ajuta mentorul. Convins de raționamentul lui Danzō, Kakashi a început să nu îl mai sufere pe Hiruzen și să creadă că nu e potrivit să conducă satul. El a decis să accepte oferta lui Danzō de a intra în divizia Ne din Anbu, care era condusă de bătrân, și să îl spioneze pe Hiruzen. În timpul unei livrări, Kakashi a fost atacat de un băiat cu numele de cod „Kinoe” care putea manipula lemnul ca și Hashirama Senju. Danzō i-a oprit, dezvăluind că ambii lucrau pentru el. Naruto Shippūden, episodul 350 Știind că numai Primul Hokage putea manipula lemnul, Kakashi s-a strecurat în Reședința Hokagelui să investigheze. A fost abordat de Hiruzen care, în ciuda intruziunii, i-a arătat documentele legate de manipularea lemnului, explicându-i că în trecut s-a încercat recreerea manipulării lemnului a lui Hashirama Senju, dar experimentele au rezultat în moartea subiecților și cercetarea a fost interzisă. Hiruzen i-a mai spus că recent, un număr mare de oameni, copii și adulți, au dispărut și exista suspiciunea că cineva a reluat cercetările. Cu tragere de inima, el a admis că cineva cu asemenea puteri ar fi putut să ajute Konoha în timpul atacului Vulpii cu Nouă Cozi. Kakashi a realizat că Hiruzen chiar vroia binele satului și că Danzō l-a ținut ascuns pe Kinoe în ciuda fapului că ar fi putut ajuta la protejarea satului, așa că i-a divulgat planul lui Danzō de a-l asasina pentru a deveni Hokage. Ziua următoare, Kakashi l-a înlocuit pe Hiruzen pentru a atrage asasinii, unul dintre ei fiind Kinoe. Kakashi l-a învins cu ușurință pe băiatul mai tânăr dar a decis să-l cruțe, știind că ar putea fi un aliat folositor în viitor. În acea noapte, Kakashi a dorit să-și dea demisia din Anbu, simțindu-se nevrednic deoarece i-a trădat încrederea Hokagelui. Hiruzen a insistat că ajutorul lui Kakashi încă este de folos iar Kakashi a acceptat să devină mâna sa dreaptă și ia spus despre Kinoe și abilitățile sale. Naruto Shippūden episodul 351 Sanninul Orochimaru a fost găsit responsabil pentru cetățenii dispăruți și a încercat să iasă din țară. După ce a scăpat din mâinile lui Hiruzen, Orochimaru a fost interceptat de către Kakashi, care a fost învins de shinobiul mai în vârstă. Folosind iubirea față de șerpi a lui Orochimaru, Kakashi și Hiruzen au folosit un șarpe care avea o etichetă explozivă în gură drept plan de rezervă iar Sanninul a fost rănit. În ciuda rănilor, privirea plină de ură a lui Orochimaru a fost de ajuns pentru a-l face pe Kakashi să se blocheze. Când și-a revenit, determinat să nu-l lase pe Orochimaru să iasă din țară, Kakashi și-a convocat haita de câini pentru a-l găsi. A găsit o peșteră Naruto Shippūden episodul 352 în care a fost atacat de Clanul Iburi, servitorii loiali ai lui Orochimaru. Folosindu-și abilitatea de a-și transforma corpurile în fum, clanul a reușt să-l captureze. Kinoe, care era un oaspete de onoare, i-a convins să-l lase în viață pe Kakashi pentru a-l interoga. Kinoe i-a spus că, la fel ca Hiruzen, Danzō credea că Orochimaru nu trebuie lăsat să scape. Gotta, liderul clanului Iburi i-a auzit vorbind și a decis că cei doi shinobi din Konoha trebuie uciși. Totuși, un alt membru al clanului, Yukimi, a ales să-i salveze pe Kinoe și pe Kakashi deoarece ea era convinsă că Kinoe era fratele său, Tenzō. După ce Yukimi l-a lăsat pe Kakashi în urmă ca să poată pleca împreună cu Kinoe, Kakashi a trebuit să găsească singur ieșirea. Odată ajuns afară, el este atacat de Gotta. Până la urmă, forma de fum a lui Gotta i-a venit de hac deoarece era slab împotriva vântului. În timp ce era pe moarte, el l-a rugat pe Kakashi s-o ducă înapoi pe Yukimi deoarece ea era foarte importantă pentru Orochimaru. Kakashi a reușit să-i găsească pe Kinoe și pe Yukimi, spunând că au nevoie de fată ca să-i întindă o cursă lui Orochimaru. Deoarece a început să țină la ea, Kinoe fuge cu ea. După ce-i prinde din urmă, Kakashi le explică faptul că sângele lui Yukimi îl putea ajuta pe Orochimaru să obțină puterea Clanului Iburi. Auzind acestea, Yukimi s-a strecurat înapoi în peșteră. Deoarece Kinoe ținea la Yukimi în același mod Kakashi ținea la Rin, cei doi colaborează ca s-o salveze. La întoarcere, ei constată că Orochimaru a ucis toți membrii Clanului Iburi în căutarea lui Yukimi. În timp ce peștera începea să se prăbușească, Orochimaru s-a decis să scape, lăsând-o singură pe Yukimi în momentul în care trupul acesteia s-a destabilizat. Spiritele clanului său, alături de Stilul Lemn al lui Kinoe, au ajutat-o să își revină, dându-i în sfârșit șansa să cutreiere lumea fără să se teamă de vânt. Kakashi a decis că n-o să raporteze nimic despre implicarea Clanului Iburi sau al Rădăcinei. De-a lungul timpului, Kakashi a devenit foarte bine cunoscut în toate Cele Cinci Mari Țări Shinobi pentru faptul că folosea Sharinganul, primind titlul de „omul care a copiat peste o mie de tehnici”. La trei ani după dezertarea lui Orochimaru, unul dintre laboratoarele sale secrete a fost găsit. Bănuind potențialele amenințări aflate înăuntru, Hiruzen l-a trimis pe Kakashi să investigheze. Acolo, el s-a întâlnit cu Kinoe, care avea și el o misiune. În laborator, în timp ce Kakashi a descoperit, spre oroarea sa, un șarpe, Kinoe l-a atacat întrucât misiunea sa era recuperarea Sharinganului lui Kakashi pentru Danzō. Kakashi a încercat să se înțeleagă cu Kinoe, spunând că o misiune nu ar trebui niciodată să fie mai presus de loialitatea față de un prieten, dar i se răspunde că, în ciuda vorbelor pe care le rostește, a ucis-o pe Rin. Mâniat de remarca usturătoare, Kakashi l-a copleșit și l-a capturat. Fiindcă încă îl considera un prieten și un aliat al satului, Kakashi a decis să i-l ducă pe Kinoe lui Hiruzen. Personalitate Încă din copilărie, Kakashi a fost independent și încrezător în forțele proprii, uneori părând chiar arogant. În ciuda acestui fapt, Kakashi era foarte perceptiv și intuitiv, realizând cu rapiditate gravitatea situației. Totuşi, a fost dispus de limitele sale şi pregătit să lucreze cu alţii pentru a-şi îndeplini sarcinile. În anime, el era prietenos şi sociabil, intrând în competiţii şi jucându-se cu prietenii săi. După moartea tatălui său, Kakashi a devenit mai sever şi serios, urmând regulile și pedepsind pe oricine nu se supunea acestora. Știați că...? *„Kakashi” în japoneză înseamnă „sperietoare de ciori” și „Hatake” înseamnă „câmp”. Acest nume este potrivit deoarece mulți ninja din istorie s-au deghizat drept fermieri. De asemenea, în episodul 101, Kakashi a pus o sperietoare în locul său atunci când Sakura îl urmărea. *Kakashi s-a aflat întotdeauna între primii 3 în topurile de popularitate a personajelor din Naruto. Momentan este clasat ca fiind cel mai popular personaj. *După spusele lui Pakkun într-un capitol special din a treia Carte de Date, lui Kakashi nu-i place să fie fotografiat fără mască. *Datele furnizate de Studio Pierrot arată că el avea 140 de cm înălțime în Naruto Shippūden Filmul: Turnul Pierdut, 148 cm când a devenit jōnin și 168 de cm când Vulpea cu Nouă Cozi a atacat Konoha. *Potrivit Cărțiilor de Date: **Hobby-ul lui Kakashi este cititul (seria Icha Icha). **Kakashi dorește să se lupte cu Minato Namikaze. **Mâncărurile preferate ale lui Kakashi sunt pește în crustă de sare și supă miso cu vinete și nu îi place mâncarea prăjită sau dulce. **Kakashi a completat 1141 misiuni oficiale: 197 de rang D, 190 de rang C, 414 de rang B, 298 de rang A și 42 de rang S. **Expresia favorită a lui Kakashi este „lucrul în echipă”. *În Naruto Shippūden Filmul: Turnul Pierdut, când Minato îi arată dosarul lui Kakashi celui de-Al Treilea Hokage, sunt vizibile statisticile sale. La vârsta de 10 ani și gradul de chunin, statisticile lui Kakashi sunt în total 22,5: Ninjutsu 3, Taijutsu 3, Genjustu 2, Inteligență 4, Putere 1,5, Viteză 3,5, Energie 2 și Sigilii 3,5. De asemenea, numărul de misiuni completate era de 140: 48 de rang D, 21 de rang C, 63 de rang B, 8 de rang A și 0 de rang S. *Când Naruto l-a rugat pe Kakashi să îl ajute cu Manipularea Vântului, acesta îi sugerează să-l întrebe pe Asuma, sugerând că nu putea folosi Elementul Vânt încă. Citate #(Elevilor săi) „Sunt Kakashi Hatake. Nu am nici o intenție să vă spun ce îmi place și ce nu... Visurile mele...Hmm... Cât despre hobby-uri... Am multe hobby-uri.” Capitolul 4, pagina 5 #(Elevilor săi) „În lumea ninja, cei care încalcă regulile sunt gunoaie, e adevărat, dar cei care își abandonează camarazii sunt mai răi decât niște gunoaie.” Capitolul 8, pagina 19 #(Lui Sasuke) „Nu îmi voi lăsa camarazii să moară. O să te protejez cu viața mea. Ai încredere în mine.” Capitolul 12, paginile 14-15 #(Lui Naruto) „Văd cum un lucru ca acesta ar fi greu de acceptat... dar este un adevăr cu care trebuie să te obișnuiești. Asta nu va fi probabil ultima oară când întâlnim un copil mai mic decât tine... și mai puternic decât mine.” Capitolul 16, pagina 7 #(Elevilor săi) „Scuze că am întârziat, mă tem că m-am pierdut pe drumul vieții.” #(Lui Orochimaru) „Nu îmi pasă că ești unul dintre legendarii Sannin, shinobii de legendă, jur că dacă mai faci un pas către Sasuke, unul dintre noi va muri aici!” Capitolul 70, pagina 1 #(Lui Yugao, despre numele lui Obito înscris pe Piatra Memorială) „Locul ăsta îmi amintește de toate greșelile pe care le-am făcut în trecut... și am făcut atât de multe.” Capitolul 139, pagina 10 #(Uitându-se la statuile lui Madara și Hashirama din Valea Sfârșitului) „La fel ca soarta celor doi care au fondat satul Konoha... Naruto și Sasuke... Sorțile voastre sunt exact ca ale lor.” Capitolul 234, paginile 12-13 #(Lui Chiyo) „Naruto are o abilitate misterioasă... chiar și fără să zică prea multe, el se poate împrieteni cu oricine.” Capitolul 262, pagina 14 #(Lui Kakuzu) „Următoarea generație va întrece mereu generația anterioară. Este unul din ciclurile nesfârșite ale vieții.” Capitolul 342, pagina 9 #(Lui Pain) „Oamenii din acest sat sunt diferiți față de cei dintr-unul obișnuit. Chiar dacă ne va costa viața, nu există nici măcar unul printre noi care și-ar vinde un camarad.” Naruto: Shippūden, episodul 158 #(Lui Sakumo) „Indiferent de ce s-a întâmplat, ai făcut to ce ai putut. Înțeleg asta acum... ai încălcat regulile pentru binele tuturor - acum sunt mândru de tine...” Capitolul 449, pagina 7 #(Lui Sasuke) „Indiferent de cât de mult a decăzut Orochimaru, el tot l-a iubit... Acum înțeleg cum s-a simțit cel de-Al Treilea Hokage.” Capitolul 483, pagina 17 #(Către A Treia Divizie) „Uite ce e, e nevoie de mult efort ca să mă enervez, dar de data asta limita mea e mai joasă decât a fost vreodată. Kakashi „Copiatorul Ninja”, omul care a copiat peste o mie de tehnici e pe cale să facă prăpăd.” Capitolul 524, pagina 14 #(Lui Obito) „Sunt doar un gunoi... dar sunt unele lucruri pe cale le-am învățat. Golul din inima ta poate fi umplut doar de alți oameni. Dacă respingi sentimentele prietenilor tăi și lumea asta, doar pentru că ceva nu a mers cum ai vrut tu, atunci nimeni nu te va mai căuta. Și așa, golul nu va fi umplut, dacă doar fugi fără să faci nimic, oamenii nu vor face nici ei nimic pentru tine. Atât timp cât nu renunți, încă poți fi salvat!” Capitolul 630, pagina 13 #(Lui Obito) „În lumea ninja, cei care încalcă regulile sunt gunoaie. Totuși, cei care își abandonează camarazii sunt mai răi decât niște gunoaie. Și cei care abandonează sentimentele prietenilor lor sunt mai răi de atât. Nu mă voi descotorosi de sentimentele tale anterioare, chiar dacă tu ești cel care le refuză.” Capitolul 630, paginile 15-16 #(Lui Naruto) „ 'Ți-am spus că nu-mi voi lăsa prietenii să moară niciodată' - asta era ceva de care voiam să mă conving. Au fost mulți prieteni pe care nu i-am putut proteja până acum... De asta mereu jur că-i voi proteja, dar apoi sunt obligat să înfrunt adevărul când nu o pot face. Trebuie să duci acea „rană” cu tine pentru totdeauna. Din acest motiv noi suntem cei care îndură. '''Suntem Ninja. N-o să uit niciodată.” Capitolul 616, paginile 16-17 #„Voința noastră poate crea miracole.” The Last: Naruto Filmul Referințe Categorie:Personaje Categorie:Utilizatori de Sharingan Categorie:Orfan Categorie:Anbu Categorie:Kage Categorie:Hokage